destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahamkara
rename, not delete they have a specific name in destiny, they arent called "dragons" and they are... or were... apparently sapient, the image should be listed a a possible sighting not a definitive image of one. ralok (talk) 13:30, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Even if so, there is no way we can known if these dragon-like creatures are significant to Destiny or if they're just scenery, like rocks and flowers. If they turn out to be significant, then we can create an article. -- Vektor0 (talk) 14:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::what are you talking about? they are part of the lore and the universe, it doesnt matter if they are significant or not you dont just... not include things because you think they are minor. But the background dragons there is no way to know if they are the same thing as the dragons discussed in the lore which are called "Ahamkara" which are incredibly significant in the story, and even their physical remains have been seen having been turned into equipment in the game, and mentioned in the descriptions of other equipment. At best I think that hte dragon image should be pushed to an ancillary "notes" section. If you want more information on the Ahamkara check the grimoire cards "Ghost Fragment: Legends 3", "The City Age" and... I cant for the life of me remember which one involved the Warlock taunting the hunter with the bone of one... was it Ghost Fragment Warlock? ralok (talk) 14:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think Ralok has a point; if it's in the universe, have an article for it, similar to how the Halo wiki does it. Though I'm not too sure what their new article policy states. Ours, however, is way too strict (with new articles, anyway). [[User:OutrightUndead|'OutrightUndead']] 03:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) overhaul we need a total overhaul ofthis page, we needto make a page on ahamkara, which are named sapient dragon-like creatures whose physical remains have appeared repeatedly, andall sightings of "dragons" in the background should be inthe notes section as possible appearances. ralok (talk) 03:01, September 20, 2014 (UTC) sources for information on Ahamkara "Ghost Fragment: Warlock", "Ghost Fragment: Legends 3", and the"The City Age" grimoire cards. They are also important to at least two pieces of equipment, the "young Ahamkara Spine" gauntlets for hunter, and "Skull of hte dire ahamkara helmet" for warlocks... there is probably more information on them out there, butthat is all I could find. ralok (talk) 03:14, September 20, 2014 (UTC) rename and overhaul Ok, since we know that 2 pieces of armor (Skull of Dire Ahamkara and Young Ahamkara's Spine) contain the bones of said creature, and that they are the closest thing to dragons we have seen in Destiny so far, I propose that we rename this page Ahamkara. Then we can include the relevant info in whatever sections we need, and include the bit about the dragon-things as trivia. What do you think? M67PattonZippo (talk) 12:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :I think everyone who has commented on this talk page is onboard with that... ralok (talk) 14:52, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. I'll wait 24 hours to see if anyone has any objections. If not, I'll rename the page around this time tomorrow. M67PattonZippo (talk) 15:03, September 22, 2014 (UTC)